creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Comedy World episodes
Each episode of Comedy World is 11 minutes long; however, double-length episodes arrange from 30 to 90 minutes, taking up the entire program length. Season 1 (1997-1998) There are 10 episodes in season 1. This is the first season to be animated with traditional cels. Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. 14. Girlfriend in Law/Escape from Detention - PC Guy meets up with a girl. Later, he's not feeling stoked./The duo tries to escape from detention. Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for Mayor/Quiet, Please! - Eric is elected for Mayor of Lakeside City./Eric and PC Guy go to a library that has a librarian who overreacts to the smallest things. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Playing Hooky - Eric's dream finally comes true: Match Boy and Match Girl in the flesh!/Eric skips school. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Eric and PC Guy try to find ways to have fun in the summer./The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - Eric suddenly becomes fascinated with owls./The duo gets locked in school by their teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Slacking Off/Babysitting - The duo slacks off, even though they must work on an important project./PC Guy has to babysit the neighbor's two pests for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - PC Guy accidentally eats the duo's pet goldfish, and is somehow finds its way inside Eric./The duo watches a horror movie, and Eric believes the antagonist of the film is after them. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. Home to Rent/To the Eric-mobile! - The 4Kids dub of Pokémon brainwashes Eric, prompting PC Guy to move out./Eric tries on a pair of underpants and hallucinates being a superhero. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Gone Wrong/Tuna, Sardine, and Baloney Otter - The Pearson family throws a 4th of July party, but it doesn't go as planned./PC Guy chokes on a chicken bone and has a dream where he is in the town of Lake Forget-you. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/The Origin of the Pearsons - PC Guy accidentally breaks David's (one of the duo's best friends) arm during a game of football./Paul tells the duo the story about how he met Susan. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. A Day at the Beach/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/The Opera - Eric and PC Guy get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./PC Guy takes Eric to an opera since he is the lead singer, but, as usual, Eric creates a catastrophe there. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Opposite Day/Football Follies - Eric makes up a holiday./PC Guy tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 25, 1999 27. I Was a Teenage Eric - On Halloween night, Eric is convinced that he'll turn into a werewolf. Air date: October 23, 1999 28. Thanksgiving Day - Suspicious figures butcher a Thanksgiving parade. Air date: November 20, 1999 29. The Snowman/Adventures in Ice Fishing - The duo builds a snowman./PC Guy goes ice fishing with Dallas. Air date: December 4, 1999 Adventures in Ice Fishing is the first episode where we finally see PC Guy and Dallas get along 30. A Very Merry Christmas - Santa Claus gets amnesia on Christmas Eve, so Eric and PC Guy do his job. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in Season 3. Every episode until "PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly" were animated with cels. 31. The Obsession/Eric and the Award - Eric becomes obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. January 22, 2000 32. Nothing But the Tooth/Lost in Space - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./Eric & PC Guy are given the task of looking after a spaceship, but as usual, they create mayhem. Air date: February 4, 2000 33. A Boy and His Library Book/Pie Peril - It's a rainy day, and Eric must return his book to the library. Will his book make it without getting wet?/The brothers battle over a blueberry pie. Air date: February 11, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - It's the big day, and Eric & PC Guy try to go through it./The school throws a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinx ensues. Air date: February 14, 2000 35. An Otterly Odd Crossover - The brothers get flushed down a toilet and end up in Lake Hoohaw. Air date: March 10, 2000 - Movie 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - Eric doesn't want to take a bath, leaving PC Guy determined to get him into the tub./Eric goes to the clinic, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 15, 2000 37. The Pet/Most Wanted - The brothers take care of Dallas' pet piranha for the day./The brothers are accused of robbing a bank. Air date: March 15, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy board the wrong school bus and end up in an eerie part of town. Will they make it home? Air date: March 17, 2000 39. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - Using one of PC Guy's inventions, Eric travels to the Stone Age./PC Guy catches the flu. Air date: March 25, 2000 '''"Prehistoric Eric" originally aired with "Football Follies", a season 2 episode, on January 1, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - PC Guy is tired of being the victim of practical jokes, so he sets up a big prank./Thanks to PC Guy's experiments, the power goes out. '''Air date: April 1, 2000 41. Haunted House/Car Carnage - Dallas dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./PC Guy cleans Paul's car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. Tae Kwon Dork/Computer Overload - Eric takes karate classes./PC Guy tells Eric the story of how he earned his nickname. Air date: May 13, 2000 43. There's No F in Edward/The Zit - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except PC Guy./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 44. Ditch Day - Eric convinces PC Guy to ditch a day of school with him. Air date: June 14, 2000 45. The Thing That Almost Ate Lakeside City/Hic Hic, Hurrah - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a case of the hiccups right before the Lakeside City Talent Show. Air date: June 16, 2000 46. Don't P in the ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Eric and PC Guy get sucked inside a Match Boy and Match Girl comic book. Air date: June 24, 2000 47. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's - Eric grows an extreme addiction to candy./Dallas is thrown out of his house, so crashes at Eric & PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 48. Suckers!/The Boogie Man - Paul's new vacuum cleaner tries to kill the brothers./Eric has a dream where his nightmares come true! Air date: July 8, 2000 49. Gone Fishing/Memory Lane - Kimberly and her family take the brothers fishing./PC Guy looks through his photo album. Air date: July 15, 2000 50. Alarm Clock Antics/Shiver Me Timbers - Eric's alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./A pirate skeleton seeks shelter at the Pearson household. Air date: July 22, 2000 51. Eric Come Home - Eric runs away from home and lives in Anytown, the streets, and even a junkyard. Air date: July 29, 2000 52. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a small island. The only thing they can think about is... food. Air date: August 20, 2000 53. Comedy World Meets Pokémon - The Pearson family's minivan breaks down during a road trip, so they seek shelter at Pallet Town. Air date: September 16, 2000 54. Summer's End/Back to School - It's the last day of summer, so the brothers sneak out of the house and go to the carnival./Eric and PC Guy are back at school, but their day doesn't seem so welcoming. Air date: September 23, 2000 55. Uncanny Halloween - Eric and PC Guy go trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except PC Guy) turns into vampires. Air date: October 14, 2000 56. PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly - PC Guy isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: December 8, 2000 '''This was the first episode to be animated with the digital ink-and-paint method 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - After being exposed to a machine in PC Guy's laboratory, Eric turns into a genius./Eric believes he made PC Guy disappear after using a pretend wand on him. '''Air date: January 20, 2001 58. The Bad Birthday/Killing a Spider - It's PC Guy's birthday, but does anybody know? Or even care?/The duo tries to kill a spider who appears to be stronger than them. Air date: January 27, 2001 The Bad Birthday takes up not only the first 11 minutes, but half of the next as well. 59. Wrestle Pals/Name Revealed - The duo takes up wrestling./Eric "accidentally" reveals PC Guy's real name in public. Air date: April 10, 2001 60. The Telltale TV - When Eric tries to power the TV remote with Uranium, he and PC Guy get sucked inside the TV. Air date: April 13, 2001 - Movie Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in Season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. PC Guy vs. Mac Guy/The Grass is Always Eric-er - PC Guy meets a crazed fan./The brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in Anytown. Air date: August 13, 2001 62. New Neighbors/The End - New neighbors move to the neighborhood. They aren't human, however.../Dallas fools Eric, PC Guy, and everybody else into thinking that an asteroid is coming. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. This Isn't Plastic!/No Girls Allowed - Eric and PC Guy go on a quest to look for a treasure chest filled with real gold./Eric, PC Guy, and Sebastian build a tree-house, but Sebastian's little sister, Ivy, keeps begging them if she can come in. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met. But they both have different memories of the story. Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge when they're supposed to be taking an algebra test./The duo gets locked inside Paul's freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes his girlfriend to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up Dallas instead. Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Dallas' Birthday/PC Pie - Dallas forces Eric and PC Guy to attend his birthday party./PC Guy works part-time at a pie shop. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - The duo gets shipped out to military boot camp./Eric and PC Guy spend the day at an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Battle of the Bands - Eric forms a rock band, and PC Guy forms a classical band. The two bands duel to see who can get a better crowd reaction. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. The Lucky Clover/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a 4 leaved clover brings him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. Stories from Eric and PC Guy - Eric and PC Guy have a challenge on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/PC Guy's New Pals - Eric becomes hooked onto a green balloon, and then goes through a depression when it pops./PC Guy's maturity is taken to a whole new level when he becomes friends with a rebellious teenager. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Sherlock Eric - The duo is sucked into a Sherlock Holmes book. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/The Vase - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./Eric breaks Susan's favorite vase. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - Eric and PC Guy have a snowball fight with Dallas./Eric and PC Guy try to run to their house during a school baseball game. Will they get caught? Air date: December 15, 2001 76. A Snowy Holiday - A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve. Air date: December 21, 2001 77. Naughty or Nice? - PC Guy tries to get Eric off the naughty list. Air date: December 22, 2001 78. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas list./The duo stays home when school gets canceled. Air date: December 23, 2001 79. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The duo spend the night at a school lock-in./The city's cable gets wiped out. Air date: December 24, 2001 80. Leg Injury/Dallas Day - Eric injures his leg./Dallas creates a holiday where everyone has to be nice to him. Air date: January 17, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - PC Guy tries his best to be declared "Class Clown."/The duo tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Edward-Tastic Voyage - Eric spots a tomb in the park. He goes in there, only to find a mummy./Eric looks inside PC Guy's brain. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/You're Driving Me Crazy - Eric falls in love with a cardboard cutout of a woman./PC Guy, despite being 14, tries to get a driver's license. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. Ghost Brothers - When the duo is possessed by evil ghosts, it's up to Dallas to save the day. Air date: March 3, 2002 85. Swearing Sanity/The Fun in the Fair - Eric grows a habit of using foul language./A greedy PC Guy turns the whole Lake Lane neighborhood into a carnival. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Come Back Here, Leprechaun - Picture day is today, and PC Guy wants to look sharp./Eric stays up all night to record footage of the St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip to Anytown, which turns out wrong. Air date: May 13, 2002 88. Dog Trouble/The Video - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Eric scratches Paul and Susan's wedding video. Air date: May 20, 2002 89. Detective Eric/The Toy Store - Eric makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets lost in a toy store. Air date: June 3, 2002 90. Death Mountain - The duo hikes up Death Mountain. Air date: June 10, 2002 91. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - PC Guy discovers a magic 8-ball./PC Guy forces Eric to go on a diet. Air date: June 17, 2002 92. Going Bananas/Fore! - PC Guy takes care of his uncle's pet chimpanzee for the week./Dallas challenges the duo to a game of golf. Air date: June 24, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/The Ball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's basketball. Air date: October 19, 2002 94. Bait/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - The wolf from Little Red Riding Hood ''is determined to eat the duo./The duo turns their house into a 5-star hotel. '''Air date: October 26, 2002' 95. The Search for the Six - Eric & PC Guy go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky Eight, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: November 1, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. The series was supposed to be renewed for a 6th season, but Gary Sauls wanted to put an end to Comedy World in order to avoid "jumping the shark", so this was the last season. 96. Watch Your Back!/A Sweet Surprise - PC Guy is convinced that Butch the Clown is stalking him./Sid eats Eric's giant Nestle's Crunch bar, making Eric to refuse to play or even talk with Sid again. Air date: March 5, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Eric accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 19, 2004 98. The Voice/Eric M.D. - PC Guy tries out voice impressions./Eric impersonates a doctor. Air date: March 26, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/News Flash - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric and PC Guy become news anchors. Air date: April 2, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - The title says it all. Air date: April 9, 2004 101. Evil Babysitter/Basketball Fever - An evil babysitter tries to murder ''the duo while their parents are out for the night./PC Guy gets kicked out of a basketball game but tries to sneak back in anyway. '''Air date: April 16, 2004' 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - PC Guy makes a documentary film./A puddle of acid in PC Guy's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 23, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/The Closet - PC Guy loads up on sugar and causes a disaster during a visit to the aquarium./Eric gets locked in his bedroom closet. Air date: April 30, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes hooked onto the Internet./PC Guy suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 7, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Showdown at Dallas' - Eric tries to stay awake for a year in order to break a world record./PC Guy challenges Dallas into a fight after school. Air date: May 14, 2004 106. No Way in Hades/Rip Van Edward - Eric visits Hades (an obvious parody of Hell) after falling off a roller coaster./After getting knocked out by Dallas, PC Guy has a dream where he wakes up in 2024. Air date: May 21, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase an air conditioner./Eric gets a pet fly. Air date: May 28, 2004 108. Beware of the Smart Ones/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, PC Guy is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./The world stops moving. Air date: June 25, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The duo has an argument about who founded Lakeside City./A brainy kid gets popular at school, making PC Guy jealous. Air date: July 2, 2004 110. The Truce/Family Outing - Dallas calls truce with PC Guy./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 9, 2004 111. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets his first job at a taco restaurant./Eric tries to grow the world's longest fingernails. Air date: September 24, 2004 112. The Halloween Bash - The duo goes to a Halloween party, and then later, trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 113. Sherlock Eric: Chapter II - The duo returns to the Sherlock Holmes book from before. Air date: November 6, 2004 114. Beet it!/Video Guy - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about them./PC Guy goes viral when Eric "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 115. To Borrow a Pencil/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - PC Guy flips out as a result of a lot of students asking him if they can borrow a pencil./A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: December 4, 2004 116. The 12 Days of Christmas: Eric & PC Guy Style - In a nutshell, this episode is a less serious version of the 12 Days of Christmas. Air date: December 11, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Easter Bunny Gone Mad - Eric befriends a snowman./The Easter Bunny gets jealous because he believes everyone likes Christmas more than Easter, so he tries to kill Santa. Air date: December 18, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric begins a new life in the backyard, and soon, a forest./PC Guy believes he killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo build a marshmallow house so they can keep it to themselves. However, their allies find out about it./Dallas forces PC Guy to go ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. Wrapping Up - It's official: things are changing in Lakeside City. Air date: January 28, 2005 Category:Comedy World Category:Episode lists